The Choice
by LaurielS
Summary: The Choice of the Half-Elven: To join the Eldar, or to be counted amongst Men. Elrond and his twin have long chosen. Would Elrond's sons make the same decision as their father and his twin did? (One-shot) Took a few liberties of my own, hope it is alright. Reviews and comments are welcomed.


**The Choice**

Author's Note: Alright, I finally have a short break from all the things I was doing and so here's a (short) story! I've written another one during this short break as well, but that will be up only after editing is done.

Anyway, This is my very first fanfiction that isn't humor and yet still regarding the Rivendell household. I got this idea after reading all the father-daughter stories between Elrond and Arwen that really touched me. No one knows what choice the twins made, so here's one version of what I thought could have happened. It isn't that well written so yes, reviews and comments are welcomed. I hope you would enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything, just my own ideas.

Here's the story:

**The Choice**

The sun had not yet come out, but Elrohir awoke to find Elladan scribbling furiously away on the study table.

"Ada is sailing today," said Elrohir quietly.

Elladan paused with his work and turned to face Elrohir. The dark circles under Elladan's eyes betrayed the fact that he, like his twin, had not slept well the last night, if he had even slept at all. Elrohir had been plagued with dreams the entire night and had spent most of the time twisting and turning on his bed before falling into a light slumber a few hours ago.

"Yes," came Elladan's soft reply.

"Have you," swallowed Elrohir, before he continued hesitantly, "have you decided?"

"The Choice?"

"Yes," said Elrohir, "after experiencing so much, I think it is about time we made our decision."

"It seems, brother mine," started Elladan, with a voice much stronger than his twin's, "you already have an inkling of what you want."

"I…."

"Is it… to stay with Men?"

Elrohir's eyes strayed away, not daring to meet his twin's. "How long have you known?"

"I have felt your desire, though I cannot say for sure. Indeed, it had seemed to me sometimes that your sympathies lie more with Men than with Elves. But Elrohir, will nothing I say change your mind?"

Elrohir paused and looked at the window outside.

"I am not strong, Elladan. Not as strong as you or Ada. I cannot bear to lose Estel and Arwen to mortality, and carry it with me until the end of time."

"But Ada…"

"I know," cut in Elrohir, and his voice suddenly grew a little frustrated, "I know it is unfair to Ada. But I cannot live knowing that my siblings are lost forever. I have seen so many of our human friends grow old and succumb to mortality, and I cannot stand living with that forever too. I thought I could handle it, but—" Elrohir's voice suddenly faltered, and tears began streaming down his eyes "—I can't. I just can't."

In an instant, Elladan was right beside his brother.

"I understand," came Elladan's soothing reply, drawing his twin brother nearer to himself as he did ever since they were both elflings, whenever Elrohir needed comfort. Elrohir let out a sob on his older twin that seemed to last forever.

Elladan was always there for him, always there to cheer him up, always there to help him, and though his older twin had never mentioned what his desire was, Elrohir instinctively knew that Elladan would one day choose to be with the Eldar. How could he choose, nay, even just think about choosing to be mortal? He was betraying his older twin...

"Forgive me, Dan." Came Elrohir's voice amidst the sobs.

"There is nothing to forgive," said Elladan smoothly, "But Ro, for Ada's sake, could you not tell him when we see him off?"

Elrohir nodded and went off to wash his face, trying his best to calm down. Even if in the end he could not bring himself to choose the life of the Eldar, at least he could bring comfort to his father for now. Slowly, he prepared himself to send his father off—and possibly never to see him again.

* * *

"Namarie, Ada. We will meet soon," said Elladan, giving his father a tight hug.

"In the meantime Ada, tell Naneth we said hi," continued Elrohir, trying his best to smile.

Elrond looked at his sons and smiled. They had indeed grown up and were now fine (half elven) leaders, capable of ruling Rivendell in his absence.

"My sons," he whispered, his voice quivering a little. He took a deep breath and looked at them seriously and continued, "should you decide to choose the fate of Men, your naneth and I will not blame you."

As the twins looked at their father, it broke their hearts to see how plainly readable their father had become these days. They saw the mix of emotions that lay behind that usually impassive mask. They saw how much their father's parting with Arwen had grieved and ached him and yet how much he had understood. They saw too their father's hope that they would join the Eldar, but also the kind understanding should they choose otherwise, even if it would destroy a part of him, just as it did when Arwen made her choice. Elrohir saw all these and it pained him.

It pained him even more as he suddenly remembered all the times he had with his Ada, from when he learnt to write his first letters, then to when he first learnt how to fight, to finally that proud look his father had when both Elladan and himself first led a scouting troop out—and managed to capture and rid their surroundings of some orc and warg packs.

His Ada. And now, because of his own selfish desire, he wanted to be with Men—and destroy not only a part of his father, but (he felt sure) his brother as well. He suddenly felt guilty and ashamed of himself.

"You need not decide now; you still have time," came Elrond's gentle words, cutting through the whirlpool of thoughts streaming through Elrohir's mind that made him close to breaking down in front of his father.

Elrohir looked at his father and he felt his twin's hand tightened in his, giving him strength to face his father.

Together, they answered.

"Yes, Ada."

* * *

Many years later, on a ship that was bound for the West, an elf could be seen looking out back onto the shores on which he had spent all of his life. However, this elf was not an ordinary one: the elf had black hair and was dressed in blue and silver—the very colours of the Rivendell household. On top of his head sat a little circlet that showed him to be one of the Heirs of Rivendell.

He was holding a portrait. A portrait that showed the King and Queen of Gondor, surrounded by the children they now have. He felt a twinge of regret at not being able to see all of their children get married and have families of their own, and then a sudden wave of sadness that he would never see his brother and sister again.

As he gazed at the portrait, he did not notice as another elf looking identical to him come and only gave a momentary jerk when the elf rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Elladan." The first elf greeted.

"I will miss them too," came Elladan's voice, "but we sometimes…"

"Must also let go," finished the first elf, "after all these years, I understand now. The burden of this choice is less heavy than it was so many years ago. Thank you, Dan."

"We're siblings, there's nothing to thank me for," started Elladan. A pause; then, "I'm glad you chose the Eldar, Ro. I could not imagine a life without my twin brother around."

Elrohir looked at his twin brother and smiled ever so slightly.

"For Ada. I could not break his heart further."

**-The End-**


End file.
